Xolduc/Destiny's Reach
'Xolduc''' (pronounced Zoul-dook) is a character in Destiny's Reach: Kingdom Hearts. He is an antagonist representing the Nightverse, and stands opposing Xion. History Destiny's Reach Personality Xolduc does not have a heart, but he is capable of feeling emotions, but only those that would be considered negative/destructive: anger, hatred, lust, aggression, and pleasure from the suffering of others. This is in fact one of his greatest advantages, since he is incapable of being weakened by fear. He is the leader and Number I of the Midnight Syndicate, going under the title of "Twilit Horror", showing that even though he is a Nobody, he is a far darker creature than any Heartless. Xolduc believes that the weak exist only as playthings for the strong -- and seeing as, so far, he's the strongest there is, he values everyone and everything else in varying levels of weakness. Relationships Xion Xolduc stands as the villain summoned to oppose Xion, so naturally, he frequently antagonizes her. However, he senses that she has the potential to become his equal in power, and so refuses to kill her until the very end of her scenario, at which point he is defeated. Even so, he says that "It'll take more than a candle to kill me," and he vanishes. Dark Sora Xolduc follows along with Dark Sora's goals and ambitions only because the latter summoned him, though Xolduc is his own master. Xolduc seems more intent on sating his own bloodlust than following orders, though his orders happen to let him do just that. Fighting Style Xolduc is described as a "Nightmare Soldier", using dark-elemental abilities in conjunction with powerful, excessively violent sword attacks. His melee attacks have about the longest range of anyone, and he has the highest Attack stat out of all the characers. All of his Brave Attacks have the "chase" effect, and many of his HP Attacks have "Wall Rush". Brave Attacks HP Attacks Brave to HP attacks EX Mode Xolduc's EX Mode is called One-Winged Terror. Xolduc reveals a black wing, and he gains the status effect Bravery, increasing his monstrous Strength even further. During EX Mode, Xolduc glides just above the ground, his jumps are much higher, and by double-jumping, Xolduc can hover in the air. His EX Burst is called Ultimate Monster. In it, Xolduc unleashes a series of four sword attacks, followed by three point-blank energy blasts. A bar at the bottom of the screen allows the player to hit R in time with each hit, increasing the damage done, and the mechanic is essentially the same as Squall's Renzokuken. If the player gets a "Perfect!", then Xolduc will complete the chain with Soul Ravager as a finishing technique, in which he grapples with the enemy, sticks them to the ground with his sword, and attacks their mind directly, inflicting critical damage, and laughs madly as the opponent screams in terror. If even one hit is "unsuccessful", then he will instead finish his combo with the "Meteor" instead. Quotes The following is a list of quotations associated with Xolduc. Battle Quotes "I will never be a memory." (Victory) "Sin Harvest Angel!" (When using Sin Harvest) "Stigma!" (Stigma) "Shadow Flare!" (Shadow Flare) "Let me hear you scream!" (Omnislash) "I want to watch you bleed!" (Octoslash) Cutscenes Category:Destiny's Reach Characters